


Wrapped Up Birthday Gift

by floofman



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofman/pseuds/floofman
Summary: Harry wants Draco to dress up for his birthday. Draco doesn't want to but eventually agrees. And it is quite sexy.





	Wrapped Up Birthday Gift

“You’re wearing this and that’s final!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t want another word out of you until this is on that gorgeous body of yours.”

“I can’t believe you right now.” Draco groaned in frustration. “I didn’t want to do this last month and I still don’t want to do it now. What makes you think I’ve changed my mind?”

Harry smirked, pointing his chin up. “Because it’s my birthday. Think of it as a little gift.” 

“I already got you a gift, you git.” Draco tried to push past Harry, but the other man’s build was indomitable. Stomping his feet like a petulant child who refused to wear his school uniform, Draco marched to the other side of the bedroom and glared at the wall. 

Harry, sensing a break in his boyfriend’s resolve, quickly followed, the item in question tight in his grip. “Draco?”

Draco only pushed his bottom lip out in a very convincing pout. “Why don’t you ever want something normal? Last year it was the--”

“Last year was great,” Harry grinned, slowly moving the satin fabric into his line of vision. “But just imagine how sexy you would look in this!”

Draco buried his face in his hands, a red hue painting his cheeks and ears. “Harry.”

Harry’s cheeks ached from how wide he was smiling. “Yes?”

He held his hand out, stiff and unaccepting. “Give me the fucking lingerie.” 

Harry, having known the whole evening was back in motion, hurriedly passed the camisole before Draco could change his mind and eagerly waited with puppy-like excitement.

Draco sighed deeply, running the golden satin through his fingers and laid it gently on the bed. Giving Harry a side-eye, he tilted his head back as he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. If he was putting the damn lingerie on for Harry’s pleasure, he might as well enjoy himself. And damn did he feel sexy with those gleaming green eyes trained on his movements. 

Sliding the button-down off his shoulders, Draco moved onto the zipper of his trousers, dramatically undoing the button and zipper to distract from the socks he was toeing off. He shimmied out of his trousers, rolling his hips as the waistband passed his hips. Finally, with the boxer briefs joined the growing piles of Draco’s clothes, Draco turned to the camisole. Giving Harry what he hoped was a hateful glare, but was somehow interpreted as a sexy smolder, Draco lifted the fabric up and over his head, and when the lingerie settled against his body, the smooth, exposing satin sending chills down his spine, he heard Harry inhale sharply. 

Harry was right. Draco did look sexy, and if he could ignore how ridiculous he felt, maybe it was admittedly sexy. Although that could all be chalked up to the hungry gaze trained on him since he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You look stunning,” Harry breathed. He walked over, settling his hands on Draco’s hips to pull him that much closer. “Fucking beautiful.”

With a quirk of his lips, Draco steered the conversation from the inevitable. “The color doesn’t really compliment my skin. Honestly, you just wanted the opportunity to dress me up in Gry--”

Harry stole the words out of Draco’s mouth with a kiss. He pressed his lips tightly against Draco’s, tongue darting in and swiping at his. Draco moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders to pull him down and closer. He felt Harry’s big, warm hands sliding against the silky fabric at his waist, and damn was it hot.

“You look really sexy,” Harry panted out in a moment between kisses. 

Draco laughed lightly. “You’ve mentioned.” With his arms still around Harry, he walked them backward towards the bed. Harry lifted him from his thighs, setting him down before climbing after to recapture those lips in a deeper kiss. He moved his hands to Draco’s nipples, at first gently rubbing, but then he began to pinch and twist. 

Draco scrunched his face and, when Harry slid down to kiss and suck at his collar bone, he mewled. Harry continued to kiss, moving lower and lower down Draco’s body, from his sternum to his navel, all over the camisole. It grew damp under Harry’s thorough administrations, and the feeling of smooth satin under his lips was all the more hotter, especially with Draco voicing his pleasure. He gripped Draco’s hips tight, keeping them pinned to the mattress as he moved down to Draco’s bobbing cock and engulfed it in the wet heat of his mouth. 

Draco arched his back, trying but unable to thrust deeper into Harry’s mouth. The man only sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks but not moving to swallow the entire length. Draco fisted the sheets, twisting them in his grip at the stimulation. It had been a while since Harry sucked him, and God, the man was talented.

Harry bobbed his head on Draco’s cock, only going so far down but made up for it with flicks of his tongue against the head. When he felt Draco was close, he popped off, much to Draco’s disappointment. 

Harry shushed him and slid to the nightstand. Pulling one of the drawers open, he found the lube and tossed it at Draco. Rummaging some more, he looked for condoms but came empty-handed. “Where did you put the condoms?”

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Harry, eyes glassy and brows scrunched in confusion. “Huh?”

“Condoms?”

Draco flopped back onto the mattress, waving his hand dismissively. “We ran out. You were supposed to get some.”

Harry was perplexed. He didn’t remember being told to buy condoms, and he felt he would remember such an instruction. “Well, we don’t have any.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Bugger.”

At that, Harry shut the drawer and collapsed next to Draco, frowning. “You don’t seem upset.”

Raising his brow, Draco explained slowly. “We’re both clean. And neither of us can get pregnant. We can go raw.”

It took Harry a moment to process, as they had always used condoms and he never expected to not use condoms. But when he was able to sort it out, he supposed it made sense. “Oh.”

Draco smiled. Pecking his boyfriend on the lips, he affirmed. “Yup.” He rolled over, grabbing the lube and sat up. “I’m going to ride you tonight,” he said with a wicked grin. “So strip.”

Harry gaped like an open-mouthed fish before scrambling for the zipper on his trousers. In record time, he had his clothes piled on top of Draco’s and was eagerly sat against the headboard, cock dripping in anticipation. 

Draco straddled Harry’s legs, grey eyes fixated on green, and pushed two lubed-up fingers inside himself. Harry’s lips were parted, staring in enchantment as Draco worked himself with two, then three fingers. When he felt ready, he poured some more lube onto his fingers and loosely grasped Harry’s hard cock, coating it in lube. Harry’s leg twitched at the contact.

After sufficiently rubbing lube on Harry’s cock and some more around his hole, Draco, licking his lips, grabbed hold of Harry’s shoulder with one hand and his dick in the other before slowly sinking onto it. Both men moaned at the sensation, hot breaths mingling in the air between them. Draco sank deeper until all of Harry was in him. Harry moved his hands back onto Draco’s hips, rubbing the camisole fabric between his finger, and they sat there for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

Then Draco rode Harry. Pumping his thighs, he practically bounced on Harry’s cock, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. With wild abandon, Draco threw his head back and moaned lewdly. Harry groaned deeply, fingers digging into Draco’s hips as he neared. Almost as a second thought, he latched his hand on Draco’s swinging cock in a loose grip and let Draco’s oscillating movements thrust him in and out of Harry’s hold. With the added stimulation, Draco loudly cried out, and not long after, he came with white streaks striping the golden camisole. Harry came soon after, pulling Draco in for a messy kiss as he pumped come into Draco. 

The two fell sideways onto the bed and Harry slipped out of Draco along with some come. The camisole was ruined, but neither could be bothered to take it off Draco, much less salvage it. 

Draco snuggled into Harry’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

Smiling contently and pulling the covers over both of them, he kissed Draco’s temple and whispered back. “Thank you for the present.”


End file.
